


OC spotify playlists (not a fic, again)

by Cheyennethepony



Series: Kaia fics (Good Omens OC) [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyennethepony/pseuds/Cheyennethepony
Summary: I’ve spent so long editing and making playlists for my Good Omens ocs! I have single character playlists and couples. I know I post a lot of non fic stuff but I just wanted to share these lol.





	OC spotify playlists (not a fic, again)

## Kaia

[https://open.spotify.com/playlist/71plIKCMEcqAQKUINkZ1pS](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F71plIKCMEcqAQKUINkZ1pS&t=MTY1NmI5OGY2YTdkZTUzMTY2MDQ1MWVjYTIzZTE4NGY5NGVhYzQyYyxBMU9UaGVpaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AVkBdSBbgY7Dxj__kUDNnlg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcan-of-pringles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186405565809%2Foc-spotify-playlists&m=1)

## Odel

[https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5ZU1EoQ1n8jvw0j8dSiQoM](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F5ZU1EoQ1n8jvw0j8dSiQoM&t=MzJkZTllNWYwMWRlMjYxYjNjNzJkOTM5MjEzMGIwOWJhODc5YTk2OSxBMU9UaGVpaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AVkBdSBbgY7Dxj__kUDNnlg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcan-of-pringles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186405565809%2Foc-spotify-playlists&m=1)

## Odel & Kaia

[https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5TE2K3tsYYwikP0DP1acor](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F5TE2K3tsYYwikP0DP1acor&t=OGFkMDEzMmM1Nzk5MTUzMjA5OWU1MDAxMjFkNmU3YjM0NDIyZmQ4MyxBMU9UaGVpaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AVkBdSBbgY7Dxj__kUDNnlg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcan-of-pringles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186405565809%2Foc-spotify-playlists&m=1)

* * *

Iriel and Arith are Kaia’s biological parents, Iriel is an angel, Arith is a demon. They are mentioned in my latest fic. 

Playlist themes: 

love, rebellion, failing love (it’s not because they fell out of love because they end up killed) 

## Iriel

[https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WgJFVDaXzygyOgJj06vRB](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F1WgJFVDaXzygyOgJj06vRB&t=ZDRlOWQwMDViYjliMzhmNDQ2MmQ5YWU0ODhlNTA2YTA4ZWFjZmUzNCxBMU9UaGVpaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AVkBdSBbgY7Dxj__kUDNnlg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcan-of-pringles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186405565809%2Foc-spotify-playlists&m=1)

## Arith

[https://open.spotify.com/playlist/32m9e004m0yKcA5JnAcDO6](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F32m9e004m0yKcA5JnAcDO6&t=MDljMGIxZjJjZDRiMDI4NDY0YmRjNjU1MTE1MzZhODgwNzRjYzk2NyxBMU9UaGVpaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AVkBdSBbgY7Dxj__kUDNnlg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcan-of-pringles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186405565809%2Foc-spotify-playlists&m=1)

## Iriel & Arith

[https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2XrHx9n8bEWejO89cjpCHY](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F2XrHx9n8bEWejO89cjpCHY&t=OWVkYjljNWFkYTNjZWFkNzVmYmFiODUyMTY1Mzc4NTBlODc5ZjRjZixBMU9UaGVpaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AVkBdSBbgY7Dxj__kUDNnlg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcan-of-pringles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186405565809%2Foc-spotify-playlists&m=1)

I really hope you guys like it! I worked really hard on these so I hope you’ll listen.


End file.
